Le prince au dragon
by Analiila
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort fort lointain, une princesse. Un jour, un dragon l'attaqua et un prince vint la sauver. La princesse en tomba éperdument amoureuse, le prince en était raide dingue. Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ouais, dans la vraie vie, les contes de fée, c'est pas trop ça ! [K pour langage]


Je vous jure, des fois, j'ai des idées chelous. Et quand une amie me parle de comment Bill et Charlie doivent être bien canon, quand même, j'imagine autre chose de bien plus con. J'y suis pour rien, j'ai tes neurones qui sont en RTT.

Rating K+ parce qu'elle peut parler hard, des fois, la Pansy.

Disclaimer : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seul ce que j'en ai fait m'appartient et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit rassurant. Je ne touche bien sûr aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cet OS.

PS : Je m'excuse pour les fautes, ma bêta étant overbooké je me suis auto-corrigée et c'est pas toujours glorieux.

* * *

_**Le prince au dragon**_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort fort lointain, une princesse. C'est comme ça que l'histoire est censée commencer. Je ne vous laisse pas dans l'illusion plus longtemps : je ne vis pas dans un royaume mais dans une petite ville, le genre qui se trouve entre deux villes tout aussi petite. Les endroits vides sur les cartes démographiques que mon père possède en grand nombre, c'est nous. Notre existence est effacée au profit des métropoles, mégalopoles et autres endroit méritant le titre « pole ». J'ai jamais compris. Pour moi un pôle, c'est un endroit où il fait froid. Je ne crois pas qu'on ne fasse que se les peler dans les grandes villes.

Le terme de princesse, je le mérite peut-être. Je suis une Sang-Pur après tout. Mon père m'appelle souvent « Petite princesse ». Je n'aime pas quand il le fait. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais un mètre cinquante qu'il faut me le rappeler. Ma mère ne le dit pas, je crois qu'elle s'en fous complètement que je sois une noble ou une bourgeoise du moment que je ne suis pas une merde. Après tout, je viens d'une grande famille avec un grand nom. Tu parles d'un nom. S'appeler comme une maladie de vieux croûtons, c'est sur que c'est un honneur. Je ne pouvais pas m'appeler Pansy Joliegueule ? Non, non, il a fallu que ce soit Parkinson.

Je suis jolie. Ça c'est un truc que les princesses ont et que j'ai aussi. J'en ai rien carré de ma petite taille et de mon poids au dessus de la moyenne. Je m'en fous des jambes grosses comme un jambon ou des fesses sponsorisées par Nutella, cette marque moldue de laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse. J'en ai rien à battre de mon visage sculpté au couteau, de mes petits yeux ou des mes cheveux bruns filasse. Je suis belle quand même. Mais je ne suis pas une princesse.

Les princesses, c'est gentil et con. Je ne suis pas gentille et pas conne. Quand une personne se casse la gueule, je préfère rire que l'aider à se relever. Quand un SDF me dit qu'il a faim, je lui conseille de manger son chien. Et quand je devrais me marier, je n'épouserai pas le premier mec qui me dira « je t'aime », je choisirai quelqu'un de beau, musclé, fort, sang-pur et riche. Si on m'écoutait, la vie serait vachement moins compliquée. Il faudrait m'écouter un peu plus souvent.

Ce que j'aime, c'est me balader dans les villages moldus. Je crois que je suis une grosse perverse, parce que j'aime les voir patauger dans leurs problèmes de sous-merde. Parfois, je leur lance un ou deux sorts pour m'amuser de leurs réactions. Mais bon, ils n'ont pas besoin des sorciers pour être nuls. En général, j'y vais avec ma cousine Daphnée Greengrass. Même si je lui en ai voulu d'être la fiancée à Draco, je lui ai pardonné. Il y a sûrement d'autres sang-purs à épouser.

— Eh, regarde celle-là, s'exclame-t-elle justement en pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

Je tourne les yeux au même moment pour voir une grosse se ramasser à terre après avoir subi un sortilège de croc-en-jambe. Je m'esclaffe de ma belle voix forte :

— Bah alors, le cachalot ? Tu sais pas tenir sur tes jambes ? Quoi que ça m'étonne pas, tu dois même plus voir tes pieds.

Daphnée me suis dans mon hilarité et la pauvre femme s'en va en vitesse, tête baissée. Une autre caractéristique des moldus, c'est qu'ils sont d'une lâcheté affligeante. Beaucoup se la racontent en disant qu'ils vont réagir si il leur arrive quelques chose, mais la moindre petite moquerie réussit à les faire fuir à toute vitesse.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça arrive. Je ne sais pas trop d'où il sort mais dans la seconde qui suit il est là. Il est énorme, avec un long coup et des petits yeux noirs qui vous glace d'effroi. Un immense dragon se tient-là, crachant ses flammes. Les rires se changent en hurlement. Merde. Il est juste face à nous. Il nous fixe. On va crever.

Dans les contes, le dragon aurait dit un truc du genre « Je vais te manger » ou « Hum, que vous êtes belle, jolie princesse. Vos yeux sont plus éclatants que le soleil couchant. Venez donc chez moi, j'y sers à dîner ». Là, il a rien dit. Ah si, un truc qui ressemblait à « BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH ». Avant même que je m'en rende compte, je pataugeais dans ma propre pisse. Heureusement que les autres avaient le regard ailleurs, c'était trop la honte.

Le prince est censé arriver à ce moment-là et c'est ce qu'il fait, le bienheureux. Si on m'avait demandé à quoi un prince charmant est censé ressembler, j'aurais dit grand, blond, yeux bleu, peau parfaite. Celui-là, il est trapu, roux avec plein de tâches de rousseurs et de cicatrices. C'est pas mon idéal. C'est pas grave. Il est beau et il est musclé, ça lui fait deux points sur les cinq. Je crois qu'une fois qu'il nous aura sauvé, je jouerai la princesse. C'est ça qui est bien quand t'en es presque une, tu peux vite faire comme si.

Il se plante entre nous et le dragon, recevant un coup de griffe qui lui arrache son manteau et sa chemise de dresseur. J'ouvre grand la bouche à la vue de son torse. Bordel, comment on peut aussi bien mélanger muscle et cicatrices ? Ce mec est un dieu. Non, un prince. Le prince des dragons. Il saute sur le reptile sans la moindre hésitation, grimpant tout en haut en s'accrochant à ses écailles. Il a le regard brûlant, déterminé. Sexy. Je banderai bien, mais j'ai pas l'attirail pour ça. Je vais me contenter de mouiller ma culotte tranquillement, ça sera déjà ça.

Je me contente de rester sur place, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux globuleux. Je dois bien avoir l'air conne comme ça, mais je ne peux plus bouger quoi que ce soit. Et puis, je préfère regarder Mister Perfect plutôt que de fuir.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le dragon est maîtrisé par mon prince, presque seul. Il y a tout une équipe de palatins qui sont arrivés après un moment. Le bel homme descend de la grande gueule du monstre et vient nous voir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oh merde. Il est près de moi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

— J'espère que vous n'avez rien, s'inquiète-t-il d'une voix qui se révèle chaude et enveloppante.

— Gh, je réponds.

Bah quoi ? Mettez-vous à ma place ! Je suis censée faire marcher mes innombrables neurones mais dans ce genre de moment, ils ont tendance à poser des RTT. Alors ma bouche, forcément, elle sait plus quoi faire, elle panique, elle dit de la merde.

— Vous nous avez sauvé, finis-je par dire.

Bravo, Pansy. Tu viens de dire la phrase la plus intelligente de la Terre.

— Oh, c'est rien, commence-t-il. Je fais ça tous les jours et je...

— Épousez-moi, je réclame alors.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un hippogriffe à six pattes. Bah quoi ? Il m'a sauvée, je suis jolie, il est canon. C'est comme ça que ça marche, nan ?

— Pardon ? S'étonne-t-il.

— Épousez-moi, je répète.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'exclame ma cousine. Tu ne le connais pas.

— Il est beau, il est musclé, il est fort. Vous êtes sang-pur ?

— Euh... Oui.

— Et il est sang-pur, tu vois ! Il est parfait. Monsieur, épousez-moi. Faites-moi devenir Pansy... euh... C'est quoi votre nom ?

Le regard qu'il me lance est étrange, comme si il était dégoutté. Bah, c'est mon cerveau à deux neurones fonctionnelles qui se fait des idées. Il est transi d'amour. Moi aussi, si je voyais ma gueule pour la première fois, je tomberai amoureuse directe.

— Charlie. Charlie Weasley, finit-il par dire avec hésitation – tu parles, je sais que c'est de la timidité.

Attendez ? Weasley ? Oh et puis merde, il doit y avoir un seul beau gosse fort et chevaleresque dans cette famille de rouquemoute, il est devant moi, je vais pas laisser passer le gros lot.

— Marions-mous ! je renchéris, complètement sous le charme.

Il accepta et me roula un patin du tonnerre. La semaine d'après, on était déjà marié et on vécu heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Enfin, ça, visiblement, c'est dans mes rêves. Parce que mon beau prince torse nu ne me répond pas, il préfère me regarder comme... comme... comme je regarde les né-moldus, en fait. Eh, je suis pas du poisson avarié, merde ! Il hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour les mains dans les poches. Non mais je rêve ? Je rêve ?! Est-ce qu'il vient de me foutre un vent ? A moi ? A la grande Pansy, la sublime Pansy, l'incroyable Pansy, la presque-princesse Pansy ? Non mais je te jure, c'est quoi ce prince à la con, là ?

— Raté, commente ma cousine.

Je jette un regard vers l'homme qui tapotait le museau de l'horrible monstre qui nous avait agressé. Non mais je rêve ?

C'est bien la première fois que je vois un prince laisser la princesse pour se barrer avec le dragon !


End file.
